


Be Free

by Pawprinter



Series: Word Count Challenge [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Drabble, F/M, Romance, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawprinter/pseuds/Pawprinter
Summary: Bellamy is figuring out that being the leader isn't as easy as he thought it would be. All he wants to do is be free of the stress, and to be with the woman he has fallen for.Note: a short Bellarke drabble. Dedicated to my Twitter followers.





	Be Free

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys.
> 
> Here is another short Bellarke drabble.
> 
> This drabble is part of a project I've decided to do. Every increment of followers I get over on Twitter, I'm challenging myself to write a fic that is exactly that number of words in length. Last week, I hit 200 followers, so I wrote a fic that is exactly 200 words long.
> 
> The other fic part of this project is called "The Pain" (exactly 100 words long) and you can find it by clicking on my profile.
> 
> This is set sometime during season 1.
> 
> Enjoy

Bellamy took another sip, flinching as the liquid burned his throat. He couldn't move his eyes away from her. He was mesmerized by her golden hair, her bright smile and her piercing blue eyes. Her brows were pressed together and a frown was on her face. She looked stressed.  _He knew she was stressed._  Hell, he was even stressed. Being leader wasn't as easy as he thought it was going to be.

He wanted to go to her. He wanted to wrap his arm around her and stare up at the sky, forgetting all of their responsibilities. He wanted to forget about the dangers of Earth – he wanted to feel free.  _He just wanted her by his side._

He felt himself get up from the log and walk around the fire. He dropped into the seat beside her. Their eyes met and he smiled.

"Want a drink?" He handed her his half-finished cup and she smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks, Bellamy."

He spent his whole life protecting his sister, he never stopped to think about his love for others. Was he capable of loving someone else?

As he felt Clarke lean in slightly to his side, he knew the answer.

Of course.


End file.
